Sentence Mixing
Le sentence&word mixing (espiñol: mezcla-oracional/palabrista) ''consiste en una antigua técnica vetusta del ayer inventada, patentada, sustentada y utilizada por los arcaicos puperos y demás editores audiovisuales enemigos del infame "spadinnerismo" más viejo que Matusalén bisnieto de Chabelo que se emplea para editar palabras letras u oraciones en el audio de un video de tal forma que se formen palabras u oraciones nuevas por medio de armado oracional digna de estudio :''D. Esta técnica se usa aún en los tiempos contemporáneos actuales recientes por los poopers del presente y del futuro; el hijo de MrAlgoran buscará suceder a su glorioso magnífico y solemne padre enterrando 'usando la pala' al spadinner colocándole a un segundo lugar/plano/localización/sitio como técnica por defecto de unanimidad para alterar el contexto de una oración inédita del audio de un video para hacer la trucación de la parte auditiva del poop hispano. Ejemplos pooperiles Caso de pooperilismos sentencemixistas ejemplo I: En el audio del episodio de '''inserte serie animada/película/videojuego/etc*' algún personaje (por el actor de voz o doblajista por excelencia académica) manifiesta la oración siguiente: - "Cierra la puerta" (en modo imperativo) Haciendo el uso de la mezcla oracional palabrera (sentence&word mixing) se puede convertir esa misma frase en: - "Cierra la puta puerta" (gg wp isi pisi tu gfa en bici) - "Cierra y sierra, tuerta puta/puta tuerta y perra (modo normalero discípulo de PepeLadrillo) - "Si él sierra la puerta te sales papu y te traes altas putas" (modo difícil del loco adicto al sentence&word mixing) - "y zas, les cerré la puerta a esas perras papu, y atrás sierra a las siete; pasa la salsa y a zurrar al sátrapa" (clásico del dios Zeus magnánimo y soberano). Esto se logra con una fumada de talco, catada de cañazo en zapatos de borracho viejo y consumo de LSD señores para restaurar la imaginación y tener ideas extra. Si claro campeón olímpico xP. Se consigue esta alteración oracional usando programas de edición audiovisual, como el moviemaker, el vivavideo, youtube video editor, etc. o editores o editadores (gracias al choche007) sean el pingacle studio, camtasia, sony vergas, adobe premiere pro ft. after effects, wondershare filmora, corel videostudio, entre otros... Para ello se elige la parte del audio en su queridísimo editor de video para ejecutar la trucada casi perfecta de pooper no novato; se recortan los fragmentos en partes o sea, se usa ese mismo para la mezcla y para ello se tiene que cumplir con una serie de requisitos primordiales para una pulida magistral de fluidez vocal del personajillo que se modificará su frase; saber sobre edición de audio o tener conocimiento básico del mismo, saber sobre fonética o lenguaje para su elaboración a lo poopfresional, tener oreja xd oído parcialmente entrenado (para YTPMV'S ft. sentence&word), saber contar chistes x3 y lo mejor papuelos: NO USAR FRAGMENTOS DE LOQUENDO, eso es para los que juegan a los híbridos j4j4j4j4. A la oración original inédita simplemente se juegan con las sílabas de cie-rra la puer-ta para hacer el recorte para el atacazo artístico pooperil que se reduce la "puerta" a "pu" y luego agregando la "ta" de puer-ta formando esa palabra majestuosa digna de la innovación, la creatividad y la originalidad incuestionable e indiscutible de los pooperos del ayer, hoy y siempre... PUTA, PUTA LA REPUTA XD a dicha oración para que quede así como CIERRA LA PUTA PUERTA... o variaciones como: PUTA LA REPUTA, CIERRA LA PUTA TAPUER, CIÉRRALE LA PUERTA, ETC. Existen variantes clasificados según MrAlgoran ft. srLuzio* -Sentencemixing tipo I: La clásica de modificar oraciones o palabras para formar otras y modificar las frases. -Sentencemixing tipo II: Tipo musical donde el solfeo cantado, entonado, con ritmo o hablado hace su acto de presencia y acá es saber las notas cantadas por el vocalista xDDD a no ser que sea tremendo gallo desafinado... -Sentencemixing tipo III: Al ser alto bilingue o conocedor de idiomas tales como el ingles o portugués se pueden formar palabras in espagnole según el acento de dichos fragmentos en idioma extranjero... como "como é bom estar" como "esta como huevón" o "entonces vino el mago" o "aguacho me fuí" de las originales de "it doesn't even matter" y "i want to break free" aunque estas últimas se entiendan así en ispagnole cuando el oyente no sabe la pronunciación de dichas palabras... -Sentencemixing tipo IV: Al igual que la III, pero al revés; osea al idioma deseado empleando fragmentos en ispañol del audio extraído para el poopeo místico digno de la presencia de la naturaleza xD. o sea "mondongo" como "mom, don't go" xD yes or non't... -Sentencemixing tipo V: híbrido con sintetizadores de voz. EL AFAMADO LOQUENDO Y LOS SINTETIZADORES DE VOZ (EL DE GOOGLE INCLUIDO) facilitan como deus manda a los despavoridos inexpertos del majestuoso e implacable sentence&word mixing; pero para YTPH's musicales vale la pena su combinación si se saben la contraseña j4j4j4j4. Lo escandaloso sería eso de poopear loquendo, o viceversa: usar como "spadinner" FRAGMENTOS DEL KOKUENDO A UN YTPH. AAAAAAAAAAAGRIA. *Fragmento del texto "YTPH: Manual de elaboración y edición" por MrAlgoran ft. srLuzio p.125 Detalles -Le sentence&word mixing fue una antigua técnica inventada y luego patentada, sustentada para el uso de los pooperos del ayer, esto era para suplir el añejo del spadinnerismo y posteriormente reemplazarlo. En sus primeras versiones usaban monosílabos para luego pasar de bisílabos a polisílabos como también modificar totalmente la oración inédita del audio. Dígase palabras clásicas de insultos básicos de seudotroles en la actualidad pero dioses de barro y papel en el pasado: "puta" "culo" "sos" "lal" "caca" "tetas" "pajas" "polla" "verga" entre otros. Y luego lo perfeccionarían para formar alocadas palabras como "soberano soperutano" por ejemplo. -Es de uso cotidiano habitual de pooperos del presente y también los del futuro. Uso de subtítulos Siendo algún síntoma de no saber lustrar y pulir zapatos en su labor como alto laburante del conurbano, se emplea subtítulos para los espectadores con el fin de facilitarle la lectura sin recurrir a quejas de que el poopero es un maldito mediocre al emplear el sentencemixing, que es una vergüenza para la naturaleza, un posero del presente, un bueno para nada, fracasado del futuro entre otros... el poopero respetado suele no necesitar de emplear subtítulos como añadido al video, lo hace a través del gestor de videos por yatetube xD para subtitular ahí mismo... otros lo emplean en sus ytph's pero las letras tienen que ser pequeñas, visibles que no estorben la vista del video en 4:9 o 16:9 y que no sean comic sans xDD. Esto sirve en caso de escuchar otra palabras en vez de lo editado por el espectador al estilo del vestido blanco y dorado o negro con azul pero en el audio, los mensajes subliminales acercándose vienen ya. Categoría:YTPH Categoría:Técnica de poopeo Categoría:Pooperismo